The present invention is directed to water distribution systems, and more specifically to a reservoir management system.
A commonly used municipal water distribution system includes large water tanks that are often placed at a high geographical point, such as the top of a hill. Pipes are connected to the bottom of the water tank and are run downwards and distributed throughout the municipalities for usage by the population. The downward force of the water in the tank creates pressure that distributes the water through the distribution network. As the water is used downhill, fresh water is pumped into a section of the pipe near the bottom of the tank. In this manner, the water pressure is maintained.
Use of a large water tank in such a manner is also advantageous because the water in the tank serves as a reserve for use during periods of high demand. Water tanks can contain as much a 4 million gallons of water and are as large as 200 feet in diameter and 40 feet in height. The water flow rate or replacement rate is comparatively small to the volume of water in the tank.
It is an objective of a water distribution system to distribute water that is consistent in quality, and composition. However, a major drawback of water distribution systems using a large tank is that the added water fails to mix with the reserved water. Thereby, the reserved water has a tendency to remain in the water tank, while most of the added water flows downward for usage. The reserved water remains in the tank until periods of high demand, wherein the level of the water in the tank is reduced.
The stagnation of the water in the tank causes inconsistencies between the distributed water and the reserved water. Stagnant water in the tank is exposed to the outside temperature for a longer period of time, typically causing the water temperature to increase, particularly during the summer in the sun belt states.
Additionally, disinfectant chemicals used to preserve the water break down after certain periods of time and heat. Therefore, the effectiveness of the disinfectant chemicals reduces in the stagnant water. During the periods of high demand when the reserved water is finally used, there is the potential danger that the quality of the water may be unsuitable for consumption.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if a consistent water quality can be obtained.
Presented herein is a system, method, and apparatus for maintaining the quality of water held in a storage tank. A submesible pump is placed towards the bottom of the storage tank in proximity to fresh water that is added. The thrust of the submersible pump results in amplified fluid motion causing better mixing in the storage tank with a relatively lower pumping power. Additionally, injection fixtures are provided for injection of chemical disinfectants in a manner that also results in better mixing.